Full body exercise equipment is known in the art. However, this equipment is expensive and frequently ineffective. It is a common need for people recovering from injuries or illnesses to desire an apparatus which provides for a full body workout. Others generally wanting to keep in shape also benefit from such a full body workout. However, there lacks an apparatus providing a full body workout which is affordable and equally effective working the full range of muscles in the human body.
There are few devices or apparatuses which exercise all the major muscle groups while providing for simultaneous range of motion and extension. One of these machines is the ROM machine utilizing a heavy-weight fly wheel to create full body resistance. Further, the well known Nordic Track utilizes full body motion by using friction to restrict the motion of their ski machines. There is no known full body exercise device utilizing a constant pulling to work a full range of muscles. As such, there exists a need in the art to provide an affordable full body exercise machine allowing the user to have a full range of motion in exercising all major muscle groups.